Le grand chêne au fond de la clairière
by Aerian Lalwende
Summary: Petit OS sans prétentions ... 5 drabbles, 5 points de vue, un rendez-vous ...


4•

La cloche sonne, les enseignants se taisent, les élèves se ruent dehors. Il range calmement ses affaires. Samedi. Il sort de la classe après avoir salué son professeur, et déambule dans les couloirs. Il a le temps.

La sortie dépassé, ses pas le mène dans la cour déjà vide, où il traverse le portail et suit le trottoir, le regard vers le soleil couchant au loin. Il lui reste une heure ou deux. Il sourit.

Il marche pendant longtemps, une oreille occupé par un écouteur, l'autre écoutant la musique de la ville et de ses habitants.

A un moment, il s'arrête dans une supérette et achète de la nourriture et quelques cd. Il paye, ressort, manque de trébucher sur un détritus et repart.

Il quitte la ville. Les hauts bâtiments disparaissent, les arbres prennent doucement place. Il fait presque noir, il presse son pas. L'endroit lui saute soudain aux yeux, il pose son sac et se met a courir.

C'est une grande prairie au milieu de la forêt, à peine éclairée par les derniers rayons restant. Les herbes folles lui frôlent la taille, leurs énormes fleures commencent à se refermer et les oiseaux entament leurs échanges nocturnes.

Il s'allonge discrètement et, cachés par les plantes sauvages, avance jusqu'au grand chêne, au fond de la clairière. Quatre ombres y discutent joyeusement, enlacés aux branches des arbres.

Retenant son fou-rire, il s'approche encore, jusqu'a être en dessous, et se met a hurler. Seul deux des quatre ombres tombent à ses côtés, faisant rire les deux autres.

-On t'attendais plus ! Crie Jun du haut de l'arbre.

-Tu crois quoi, une star sait se fait attendre !

-Gnagnagna. En attendant j'ai mal aux fesses maintenant, geigne Masaki en se massant douloureusement le derrière.

-La ferme baka, Shô-chan se plein pas lui.

-C'est parce que j'ai assez de savoir vivre pour ne pas te sauter dessus et t'étrangler.

-Ahem ...

-Nino ! Lance une voix au dessus d'eux, les faisant relever la tête.

-Oh-chan !

-Okaeri.

-Tadaima~

Dieu qu'il aimait ses amis.

2•

Dès que les aiguilles s'aligne, il file de la caisse et part enlever ce vilain uniforme dans les vestiaires. Il rassemble ses affaires, referme son casier et sort.

L'air est frais, il fait bon. Il inspire une grande bouffée d'oxygène pollué et tousse. Pas bon, cette horrible odeur de gasoil. Il s'éloigne de la station service, son sac sur le dos.

Marchant en rythme avec une musique imaginaire, il couvre le paysage du regard, s'amusant à inventer une vie et un passé a chaque personne croisée.

Il regarde sa montre. Il n'est pas en retard, mais pas en avance non plus. Il avance plus vite dans les couloir de la ville grise.

L'air devient plus respirable quand les couleurs de l'automne reprennent leur place. Les sons de la nature l'amuse et l'inquiète à tour de rôle.

La clairière apparait, grande, comblée et chaleureuse. Le soleil est presque couché, faisant délicieusement rougir les feuilles des arbres. Il n'accélère pas, mais fait de grand signe pour se faire repérer.

Un mouvement se fait au fond de la clairière, des rires créent un fond sonore agréable. Arrivé près du chênes, les trois arrivés lui sourient. Il grimace et entame son ascension sur le bois usé.

-Yo ! Fait Jun en descendant un peu pour le prendre amicalement dans ses bras.

-Nino ?

-Pas là ... Encore, soupire Satoshi, installé tout en haut sur les branches légères.

-Il va arriver Riida, t'inquiète pas pour ce sale go-WAAAH !

Aiba et lui tombent au sol, effrayé et choqué par l'horrible hurlement venant de leur percer les tympans. L'origine de leur dos en compote les regarde, l'œil brillant, le sourire hautain.

-On t'attendais plus ! Cria Jun du haut de l'arbre.

Dieu qu'il aimait ses amis.

5•

Il est l'heure. Il se lève de son siège et prend ses affaires sous l'œil choqué des personnes présentes. Il est rare qu'il sèche les cours, surtout ouvertement. Mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial.

Il descend les escaliers en courant, se fait voir par un surveillant, détale loin pour ne pas se faire attraper. Arrivé devant la grille, il lance un regard à une fenêtre précise d'un bâtiment. Lui sera encore en retard.

Il escalade la barrière, prend son skate et dévale la rue à toute vitesse. Il veut y être le premier cette fois.

Il roule toujours plus vite, toujours plus dangereusement. Au loin, les arbres se dessinent. Il repose les yeux sur la route. Il le voit. Trop tard. Il tombe.

Immédiatement, il se relève, furieux. Mais il ne peut résister aux yeux humides et culpabilisants du jeune écolier perdu. Il se dépêche de l'aider à retrouver sa mère et reprend son chemin.

Il y est, la clairière arrive. Les arbres devenus rouges semblent plus majestueux encore que la dernière fois. Il se sent toujours serein ici.

Il court avec espoir jusqu'au chêne au fond. Sera-t'il le premier ? Non, raté. Deux ombres s'amusent déjà dans l'arbre.

-T'es toujours pas premier~, chantonne Masaki en se balançant la tête en bas.

-Tu toi tu vas tomber~, réplique-t-il en grimpant juste assez aussi pour tirer brusquement sur sa jambe.

-He c'est dangereux !

-Y a quelqu'un qui arrive, lance soudain Ohno de son air endormit.

Il se retourne, et voit Shô avancer vers eux en faisant de grands signes. Quand celui-ci approche et grimpe, il l'enlace joyeusement.

-Yo !

Dieu qu'il aimait ses amis.

3•

Il a prévu son coup cette fois. Il restera hors de la ville. Il a emprunté dans la grange de ses grands-parents la veille et y a dormi. Maintenant il en sort, le soleil est déjà haut.

Il enlève le surplus de foin et le donne au chevaux à coté. Il rentre dans la maison, salue sa grand-mère, prend un morceau de pain et s'empresse de l'avaler.

Il promet de revenir bientôt, et quitte la ferme. Il regarde les champs en jachères recouvert de fleurs multicolores. Une idée lui vient, il s'amuse alors a créer des bouquets pour chacun de ses amis.

Un, deux, trois, quatre ... Il les prend tous en main et les lance en l'air. Les taches colorés tombent au sol, ça le fait rire. Il s'éloigne finalement, repart sur la route, regarde la foret.

En s'approchant un peu plus, il y voit un jeune couple qui rit, s'amuse, s'embrasse. La femme est vraiment très belle. Il rougit et passe a coté d'eux en fixant le sol. Il a les joues encore rose pale quand il arrive à la clairière, mais maintenant c'est de l'excitation. Il a vu quelqu'un sous le grand chêne. Il court jusqu'a lui.

Son ami semble plongé dans ses pensées, un bloc a dessin sur les genoux et un fusain dans la bouche (pas bon du tout ça). Il sourit et se place devant lui pour le cacher du soleil. L'autre relève la tête.

-Ah.

-Tu dessiiiine quoiiii?

-Quelque chose. Que t'as pas le droit de voir, rajoute-t-il en resserrant son carnet contre lui.

-Tant pis. Tu grimpe pas ?

-Nan, c'est triste la haut. Je veux pas y aller tout seul.

-Allons Riida t'es un grand garçon pourtant !

-Ca change rien, j'aime pas ça tout seul.

-Aller je suis là maintenant. On monte ?

-Hm.

Ils escaladent l'arbre, Ohno se réfugie le plus haut possible et fixe loin, à l'entrée de la clairière. Lui reste en dessous et s'amuse sur les branches basses. Une 3eme silhouette s'avance vers eux en courant. Il sourit. Jun s'arrête devant lui, essoufflé.

-T'es toujours pas premier~ !

Dieu qu'il aimait ses amis.

1•

Il ne s'était pas pressé. Lentement, il avait marché le long de la route, prit quelques croisement, parcouru le port des yeux discuté avec des passants bavards.

Il s'était promené dans les grades rues et les petites ruelles, fait la sieste sur un banc, puis était passé de l'atmosphère étouffante de la citée à celle plus calme de la campagne.

Le chêne est maintenant devant lui et il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il ne veut pas monter maintenant. Seul, c'est triste. Il a besoin d'eux à côté de lui pour avoir la force de grimper là-haut.

Alors il attend. Il attend assit entre les grosses racines, que quelqu'un arrive et vienne avec lui. Pour patienter, il dessine sur son bloc.

Il dessine la forêt, sombre et effrayante, il dessine le ciel et son astre brillant, traversant les feuilles épaisses, il dessine l'arbre, imposant et relaxant. 5 ombres sont allongés sur ses branches. Il sourit.

Le soleil disparait soudainement et il lève la tête. Aiba et là et lui sourit.

Ensembles, ils montent. Très vite, Jun, Shô et Nino les rejoignirent. Il se sent bien entre eux. Masaki fait des bêtises, Kazu se moque de lui, Matsujun rigole et Sakurai les réprimande sans grand effort. Et lui ... Lui ? Lui était heureux. Tout simplement.

-Oh-chan ? Fait Nino.

-Mui ?

-Tu pense a quoi ?

-...J'vous aimes.

-Ah ? Euh, moi aussi. On t'aime tous, hein Matsujun !

-Bien sur, t'es notre Riida.

-On pourrait rien faire sans toi !

-T'es irremplaçable.

-...Merci les gars. Vraiment.

-C'est ton anniversaire après tout !Rit Jun. Aiba t'as la bouffe ?

-La ... Ah~ j'ai oublié !

-Baka ! Heureusement que j'y ai pensé, moi ! Tout est dans mon sac, servez-vous !

-Et ou est ton sac ?

-A l'entrée. Celui qui l'a le garde.

Shô Aiba et Jun sautent et courent jusqu'au sentier, les deux premiers pour la nourriture, le dernier pour la compétition. Nino pouffe, s'installe à côté d'Ohno et sort de derrière lui, comme par magie, le sac de la supérette.

-Tss comme si j'allais leur passer a manger gratos ... Oh-chan, ça te dis du chocolat ?

-Mui.

-Tiens, je te passe tout. Joyeux anniversaire.

Ils entendirent 3 cris indignés et ils se mirent a rire tous les deux. Dieu qu'il aimait ses amis.


End file.
